Merida and Stefano: Return to Disney
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Merida and Stefano accidently kiss the sea lion's love for the princess blooms, which catches the attention of the Heads of Five, prompting him to return to Disney in order to prove his worth. However he and his friends end up uncovering a dark plot that's been kidnapping Outsiders from thier beds, cloning them and even the return of an old Enemy, who isn't alone this time...
1. Cast

**Merida and Stefano: Return to Disney**

**After Cameron and Stefano's return Merida continues to visit the two outsiders every night before she gives them their dreams. However one night everything changes when they accidently kiss, unlocking Stefano's hidden feelings for her. Soon news that an Outsider fell in love with a Disney Princess speads faster then the speed of light and soon it reaches the attention of Mickey and the other Heads of Disney, whom are faced with only one option, to Have Stefano brought back to Disney to prove he is worthy of being Merida's 'Prince Charming', if he passes then he will be the first animal (And outsider) able to win the hand of a princess in marrage and become a prince, if he fails then he will never see Merida again. However it's not the only rumor going around, there are rumors that a trio of ugly and blackhearted cyborg like monsters are running a slave camp within Disney as well as Sandy' return with the help of some new allies and clones of Outsiders for their own army. When they discover some of the monsters in the middle of kidnapping outsiders a quest to prove worthiness becomes a quest for the truth and, if possible, survival from the most dangerous band of traitors Disney had ever face; The Forbidden Ones.**

**The Dreamgivers and other Disney people**

**Merida (Brave)**

**Phineas and Ferb and their friends (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Lilo, Stitch and his cousins (Lilo and Stitch)**

**Sofia the First (Same as show)**

**Sora and Company (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin)**

**Quasimodo and company (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

**(Ideas for others are Open)**

**The Main Outsiders**

**Stefano, ****Vitaly, Gia, Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman (Madagascar 3)**

**Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokemon (Pokemon)**

**Scooby Doo, Velma, Daphne, Fred and Shaggy (Scooby Doo)**

**Margo, Edith and Agnes (Dispicable Me)**

**Blythe and the Littlest Pet Shop Pets (2012 Littlest Pet Shop)**

**Gary, Thurman, Io and Doc (Escape from Planet Earth)**

**(Ideas of the Prisoners/slaves?)**

**Locations**

**Enchancia**

**Destiny islands**

**Twilight Town**

**Agrabah**

**Hawaii**

**Notre Dame**

**Paris, France**

**(Ideas on other places)**

**Songs**

**Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Why should i Worry (Kingdom Hearts)**

**(Ideas on Other Songs?)**


	2. The Too Real Nightmare

**Merida and Stefano: Return to Disney**

**The Too Real Nightmare**

It was mounths since Cameron and Stefano returned from Disney, Stefano was most welcomed back home with open arms but it made it a bigger surprise when Cameron came back, thanks to years of being in Disney under a spell he almost didn't reconized the cubs he had loved since they had grown up while he was away but ajusted to it. One thing he didn't ajust to was how old he had gotten, he now had white and silver fur in place of his lively brown, guess he had gotten old over the years but he never actually guessed he had been away so long he'd become an old monkey.

He was also trying to pick up what he had left behind, becoming the perfect foster father for Stefano. His guilt of ever leaving the circus and never returning shamed him but if it hadn't been for his rekindled love for Stefano, his best friend's son, then he would still remain in Disney, under that wretched spell of the whicked Sandy who ordered him to abduct Outsiders and chop of their heads. At least he had nothing to worry about anymore... or at least, that's what he thought.

That very night as he and Stefano slept he tossed and turned in his hay straw bed, sweat dripping from his brow and mumbling "No, no this can't be..."

* * *

In his nightmare he was in an icy landscape in a destroyed town where frost had covered everything and bones of human and animal remains were scattered around everywhere, even sticking out of the ice as the monkey looked around then he heard some drery singing coming from a museum and ran inside, he peeked through the snow covered doors and saw something that chilled him to the bone.

It was a large flying shoip made compleatly out of bones with a skull of a horned ram at the tips of both sides and a long patch of patched gray cloth for the sail. The beings being loaded into the ship were many humans, creatures and animals of many ages young and old being led on by ghostly white hands with chains around their necks, wrists and ankles, while others around the ship were digging the exsibits out of the ice with their bare hands, shovels or sick pick axs as they sang.

**Prisoners: Look down, Look down, Don't look 'em in the eye,**

**Look down, look down, You're here until you die,**

A beautiful mermaid prisoner was chipping ice away while her pink tail slowly turned blue and frost gathered in her blonde hair.

**Mermaid Prisoner: The Winter is Cold, Colder then bones below,**

**Prisoners: Look down, look down, just a hundred years to go,**

Another prisoner, an 18 year old girl with long curly brown hair wearing a red princess dress, was digging with a shovel while her bare feet were turning blue and her nose drippings turned into iceicles.

**Princess Prisoner: I've done no wrong, oh, won't you here my prayer?**

**Prisoners: Look down, Look down, there's nobody who cares,**

Another female prisoner was dressed in orange native clothing and was digging though the snow with here bare hands, sneezing before she took out a picture of her lover.

**Native Prisoner: I know he'll wait, i know that he'll be true,**

**Prisoners: Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you,**

The next prisoner Cameron saw was an old man wearing army clothes, all torn and covered in frost with his medals stuck in his shirt with ice, pulling a huge slab of ice with a rope with other prisoners human and animal.

**Army Man Prisoner: When i get free, you won't see me, here for dust!**

**Prisoners: Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye**

Then Cameron saw a black cat being forced to cross icy cold water with other animals with a scar over his back and he emerged on the other side, sopping wet and sneezing harshly.

**Prisoner: How long, Dear fate, before you let me die?**

**Prisoners: Look down, Look down, You'll always be a slave,**

**Look down, look down, you're standing on your grave.**

Cameron then saw a brown dog collapse in a heap and he whined "I can't take it! I can't take it anymore! I can't go on!" Suddenly a shadow loomed over the dog and the mutt turned to see what it was, it was a large, giant robotic cobra-like beast with scissors and cards with a red eye that shined light on the poor dog, it was the Seamstress (9 movie) and it snarled at the dog as it whimped before it was contronted with the other monsters, a lage Pherosaur like monster with knives and blades for teeth and four red eyes called the Winged Beast (9) and the other was a mechanical cat like monster with a cat's skull and blades for claws, known as the Cat Beast (Also 9).

"No no, please!" the dog begged as the beasts closed in on the weak dog "Have Mercy!" The Cat beast just latched it's boney teeth around the dog's body and dragged the begging kanine away through a door as the rest of the beasts watched before departing, scaring the other prisoners as they tried to dig faster before they left.

Suddenly Cameron saw someone dressed in white robes emerging from the ship before he gasped "Sandy!?" she laughed evilly before she blasted a powerful spell at the monkey as he screetched in firght before his body was trapped inside a case of ice.

* * *

"AAHHH!" He cried as he shot upwards from his bed in fright. He looked around to see if he was still in a dream but all he saw was Stefano sleeping in his bed and the sound of the train chugging down the track.

He looked at his palms as he sighed and fell back on his bed "Phew, what a nightmare."

"Is there something wrong?"

Cameron turned to see Merida, who was standing next to him in the shadows. Merida had been visiting them in the dark of night to deliver dreams to them since the day they returned home. The rest of the circus animals (any many other unisurses) had no idea that their dreams were being delivered to them from the magical world of Disney by Dreamgivers and Merida was one of them, a royal princess dreamgiver anyway. The day Stefano accidently crossed over was something that startled Disney but in the end it helped take out the Traitor of Disney and reunited him with his long lost gaurdian Cameron.

"Why did you give me that nigthmare?" Cameron asked.

"I had to," Merida said "It was part of my assignment. We don't just deliver dreams you know, we also deliver nightmares when we're oppionted to."

"I know," Cameron said "But still, it seemed so... real."

"Like there would actually be a ship made of bones with people and animal being load into it." Merida said with a scoff "I've delivered lots of other nightmares before that are inpossible to come true and this one was no diffrent."

"If you say so." Cameron said "By the way, Stefano left something for you but he fell asleep before you could come so... here you go." He gave Merida a beautiful toy rose in a vase the blooms whenever anyone pressed a button. She smiled and said "Thanks, tell Stefano i said it's beautiful."

"Sure Whatever." Cameron said before Merida left back to the Dream Factory with Stefano's gift in tow while Cameron fell back to sleep.


	3. The Rumors

**The Rumors**

Merida closed the train doors to Circus Zaragoza and pressed the button to return the doors to the door vault. She placed the toy rose vase on her desk and sighed as she sat down on a chair to relax and think about which dreams she should give to her cliants. Soon she would be back home in her nice warm bed, enjoying the rest of the evening,

As she awaited her last assingment she over heard the Disney Princesses talking about something and became curious. She walked over to them and overheard Snow white say "Is that true? How could it possibly happen?"

"What could?" Merida asked, catching the princesses attention as they turned to face her.

"It's this Rumor we heard passing around our kingdoms," Cinderella Explained "There have been mysterous reports of a trio of hedious metal made monster stalking around and people, along with some animals and creatures, have gone missing around the same time."

"Some say that the mechanical monsters kidnap those who went missing," Aurora explained "There are also Rumors that the numbers of Outsiders are somehow going down, as if our 'Clients' are somehow disapearing without a trace somewhere."

"Oh please," Merida said "I bet some nancy panty baby just made those up to keep us all on our toes. There is nothing wrong with our kingdoms, they're a hundred percent safe and there is nothing wrong with the Outsiders."

"There's also another rumor," Ariel said "Rumors that say that someone is actually abducting outsiders and cloneing them for evil reasons."

"That's just proves that rumors are a bunch of crocky nonesence." Merida said "As if that could ever, ever be possible, the Outsiders are not being abductied and their not being cloned either. Even if they were don't you think we would've been aware of this by now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Somewhere in side a large red hotel room, three figures were watching tv while a pink monkey slept in one of the two beds.

The first was a girl who looked just liked Velma (Scooby Doo) only she didn't wear glasses in front of her eyes and she wore a long tan dress with dark red patches and was barefoot, this was Pamela, Velma's Clone.

The second was a girl who looked just like Iris (Pokemon) only the bows in her hair were black and she wore a gray dress with black patches and was barefoot, this was Paulina, Iris' Clone.

The third was a girl who looked just like Margo (Dispicable Me) only she wore no glasses and her hair was held by a golden yellow scrunchie and she wore a purple dress with green patches and was barefoot, this was Violet, Margo's Clone

And the Monkey was pink just like Minka (Littlest Pet Shop) but had dark blue ribbons in her hair and a dark purple ribbon around her tail, this was Nicky, Minka's Clone.

The girls on the bed watched the screen with wonder, they were watching a horror movie on tv in black and white about Frankenstine. Paulina was about to grab her drink when a slimy orange hand suddenly snatched it from the cupholder on the bedside table. "Hey!" she said as she climed out of the bed, getting here bare feet covered with slime as she marched up to the closet door and opened it.

Inside she found the culpret behind her missing cup, it was an orange and yellow slug like alien with three eyes, four arms and, unlike his counterpart Thurman (Escape from Planet earth) wore glasses in front of his eyes because he needed them to see, this was Thorwald, or 'Thor' for short, Thurman's Clone.

"Uh, hi?" he asked before Paulina snatched back her drink back from the alien slug "Come on Thor, the movie is on."

"I don't want to watch the movie," Thor said "I don't even want to spend the rest of my life in this hotel."

"We've only lived in here for three weeks." Paulina said "Not years."

"Same thing." Thor said as he ajusted his glasses "I want to see what's out there in real life, i want to go out there with the others. Why do they have to go marching around outside while we sit around this room doing nothing but window gazing and tv watching."

"Don't we know it," Pamela said as she turned off the tv while she, Nicky and Violet turned to face the slug like alien as he slothered out of the closet and said "Have you ever wondered what it was like to actually walk in the sunlight instead of flashlights every night? What would it be like to actually attend clubs and schools and go places every day instead of stuck in one room all day and night. To actually mingle with people outside the hotel, and make friends, close and best alike and even fall in love. Don't you want a life like that?"

"Yes!" the girls cried happily before the door suddenly opened and the girls gasped in horror along with Thor. Standing in front of the open door was an elderly woman with white hair wearing a red dress with a blue apron and boots. "Oh, uh hi Mom." Thor said as he backed away while Nicky jumped onto Paulina's head and lightly tugging her hair.

"What were you talking about?" the woman asked.

"Uh, how this movie on TV rocks!" Violet said, pointing to the tv set as the monster in the set roared and moaned while it's victums screamed.

"You sure you weren't talking about ever leaving the hotel, right?" the woman asked "Because you know that's forbidden at all coasts."

"Yes mom, we know." Pamela said "You told us a million times."

"Yes," the woman said "Duds like you could never belong out there like the others, not at all. Are we clear?"

"Clear." the five said before the woman left. The five turned to each other and Thor said "We are so planning to escape... somehow."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Paulina asked.

"No, no we don't." the others said


	4. The Accidental Kiss

**The Accidental Kiss**

As the day went by quickly everybody went home by the light of the sunset but for some reason Merida didn't. She couldn't explain it but somehow she had this funny feeling that the rumors about Outsiders being abducted was true and if it was then what if Stefano and Cameron were next? Stefano was a very sweet and very gentle sea lion, he had never had a temper tamtrum, never gotten angry and had never had a bad side to him, he was pure good (As she learned reading his Dossier and meeting him in person) so the poor sea lion wodn't know what to do if the so called abductors somehow got to him.

She ran back to the station and recalled the Circus Zaragoza door, where she plugged it in and opened it. She opened the doors and saw Cameron and Stefano, sleeping soundly together as the morning rays of the sun slowly rose in their sky. She sighed in relief and climbed into the train, closing the door behind her as she sat down and sat near the sea lion.

Just one look at his sleeping face made Merida remember about the first time she had met him, actually met him, in person. At first she didn't want anything to do with him but now, now he was like one of her closest friends. He was in danger before and it was all because of her, because she had sent him away. She wasn't about to let that happen again. Not ever.

_He's just as sweet as a wee lamb when he sleeps_ Merida thought to herself as she lightly stroked the wiskers of the sea lion's face before the sea lion slowly started to wake up. He saw Merida beside him and he yawned before he sat up and said "Merida? What-a are you doing here-a?"

"I came to warn you." Merida told the sea lion as Cameron woke up from his slumber "There are rumors back at Disney that Outsiders are being abducted from their beds while they sleep and are cloned. I don't know why or how but i'm worried that if those rumors are true then you'll possibly be next."

"As if anyone is going to get the drop on this old Monkey," Cameron said, pointing to himself before he gringed in pain and said "Ow! My neck!"

"Right," Merida said "Well, anywho, just wanted to warn you and to keep you on your toes."

"I will," Stefano said "But-a what about the rest?"

"Same thing," Merida asked as she got up "But you're going to have to come up with a good story because they don't know Disney exsists and-"

Suddenly the train made a violent jerk and Merida lost her balance and ended up falling right on top of Stefano, but what was more shocking was that when they crashed into each other their faces were mashed into each other and the result: Their lips were locking onto each other! They were sharing a kiss!

Merida's face flushed a bright red as she realized she was kissing an animal before she pushed herself away, breaking the kiss and the two landed in a heap. Cameron had seen the kiss and he was so shocked he couldn't muster a word or even make a sound. Embarressed about what had happened Merida quickly fled back through the door and slammed it shut.

Stefano was still shocked by what had happened as Cameron walked over to him and said "Stefano! Stefano! Are you ok!? Say something!"

"Mama Mia..." Stefano sighed heavenly with hearts in his eyes. He suddenly felt something he had never felt before, never in his whole life. It was something that made his body tingle, his heart beat faster, his mind wander into space, something that beconed him one thing and one thing alone; something that was growing for Merida, love.

"Stefano!" Cameron shouted as he shook the sea lion "Snap out of it!"

"Uh wha-what?" he asked as he looked around "What happened?"

"You and Merida shared a kiss, an accidental kiss." Cameron explained "And you were still in... and you had that... in fact you still have that look in your eyes as if... like you..."

"Cameron," Stefano said with a sigh "I think i'm in love! I'm in-a love! I am-a in love!"

* * *

Back in Disney, Merida, still embarressed about what had happened, passed a door to a large filing room marked 'Outsiders Dossier Room' in this large room that's as big as a planet (Thanks to magic) where every single Dossier of an Outsiders' Past, Present, places and predictions of thier future are held. It's in this very room that dream missions for Outsiders are kept when the Factory closed for the night.

Book keeping all the files a lone man checked the files that had been used during the day that the Dreamgivers had filed. He was an old man with a long white beard and wearing a blue robe and matching shoes, this was Marlin (Disney's the Sword in the Stone) and he was putting the files that had been used for the day back to their proper places.

However the file for Circus Zaragoza suddenly started to hover and glow as the files opened and flipped through the pages containing animals from the circus until it stopped at Stefano's page and words that read 'Love/Strong Affections for' shined and right next to those words was Merida's name.

Marlin was shocked "An Outsider has fallen in love with a princess?" he asked in shock before he left the room shouting "Oh dear, oh dear! I must tell the heads of Disney imediantly!"

As he fled out of the room he failed to notice another change in the same circus Dossier, this time for Cameron, at the words saying 'Fate' changed from 'Easy Life' changed to 'Fate soon to be met'


	5. News of the Kiss Spreads

**News of the Kiss Spreads**

Merida finally returned home, her embarrisment gone and her energy worn out, plopped into her bed and once more wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her nightgown and she sighed heavily. She couldn't belive that she had kissed a sea lion, and it wasn't even on perpose! "Keep it together Merida," She told herself "Nobody else knows about this, it was just an accident, it dosn't mean anything inportent. I mean, besides, since when do Outsiders actually have proof of Dream Givers in their rooms. It's not like... oh never mind." she sighed and went to sleep, unaware of what would happen to her tomorrow. Or what was happening on the otherside of the doors, in the othersiders' worlds.

* * *

Back in Dreamworks everyone was pracicing their circus routine with nothing much going on... well, almost.

Stefano was still thinking about the Kiss Merida gave him and it left him very... out of it. He sighed all the time, he smiled a lot and everything he said was just push in one ear was out the other.

As he climbed into the cannon with a daisy in his flipper the penguins prepaired to aim the cannon as Skipper went though the check list with Marty beside.

"Ok, gun powder, check. Fuses, check. Seal check." the penguin said outloud as he crossed off the things he spoke.

"Sci Sci, check indeed." Stefano sighed happily as he sniffed his daisy.

Marty was a bit taken back by the way Stefano was reacting and said "Uh, Stefano? Skipper just called you a seal, a seal! You're suppose to say tat you're a sea lion!"

"I was?" the sea lion asked dreamily "What's the diffrence?"

Marty was even more shocked as he said "What?! Are you whack?! Are you feeling all right?"

Stefano slipped out of the cannon and waddled away, plucking petals off of the flower he held saying "She-a loves me, she loves-a me not-a, she-a love me, she loves-a me not..."

Marty and the penguins stared at the wandering sea lion uneasily as Private said "Oh dear, why is he acting like this?"

"I don't know," Marty said "But i think it has something to do with..." then his eyes widen and he siad "Oh yeah! I know what's wrong with him! He's fallen head over flippers in love!"

"Love?" Skipper asked "With who? Someone from the circus?"

"Or someone who's not from the circus?" Kowalski asked "The question is, who is he smitten with?"

Cameron, who was watching the whole thing, overheared them and muttered to himself "That may be hard for you to belive, even if we do explain it clearly."

* * *

Back in Disney Merida was sleeping in her bed when a feather tickled her nose. She brushed it away as she yawned and turned over but again the feather tickled her, from her neck and Merida brushed it off.

"WAKE UP!" A loud voice shouted before a familier small form jumped on top of Merida, waking her up right away.

"Vanellope!" Merida snapped at the girl "Do you have a bloody idea what time it is?"

"It's time to get going," Vanellope said as she lightly pulled Merida's tangled mop of red hair out of the princesses face "And we have to go right now."

"Ugh, can't this wait until morning?" Merida moaned as she plopped her head back on her pillow.

"Can't," Vanellope said "Mickey is ordering all the royals out of bed and into the Court of Life meeting imediantly, it's about you kissing Stefano."

"WHAT?!" Merida asked as she bolted upwards "Who told you that?"

"One of the magic baubles floated out of Kingdom Hearts and floated all around, letting everyine see you and Stefano kissing and now everybody's talking about it," Vanellope said "They think you may be turning into a weirdo or that Stefano may actually think of... uh..."

"Think of what?" Merida asked.

"Marrying you." Vanellope admitted in an uneasy voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" The princess cried, loud enough to shake the walls of her castle with her scream.

* * *

Merida and Vanellope, in their princess attire, arrived in Kingdom Hearts, a mystical place that thrives with the love of the entire land of Disney and what kept the outsiers' worlds living and thriving, with bubbles that mirrored everything that the Outsiders were doing without the bother of going through the doors to see for yourself.

The two ran into the court room to join the others in the court room where other royals, her parents and brothers and even Mickey and his crew were waiting for them.

"I got here like i said," Vanellope said "Now let's just cut to the chase, we haven't got all night."

"Right," Mickey said "Merida, you shared a kiss with an outsider, something that is far forbidden from our strict laws of Disney, worse then letting an outsider see you or bringing them here."

"Those were accidents," Merida said "Yes i helped bring Stefano into Disney and nearly had him killed and beheaded but on the bright side of it he got his long lost gaurdian back and Sandy is sent packing and right into Camp Drools alot back in her world, stripped of her powers."

"And the kiss?" Donald asked, lightly pushing the magic bauble forward that showed an image of Merida and Stefano moment when they Kissed.

"That was an accident too!" Merida said "The train went over something and i fell and he happened to be in the way-i mean, come on, you wouldn't really think i'd actually kiss a circus animal on purpose would you?"

"Nevertheless, he developed a strong crush on you ever since and now all he can think about is you." Mickey said, pointing to another bauble that showed an image of Stefano, with a dreamy look in his eyes as he plucked his flower's petals until he came to the last one and exclaimed "She-a loves me! She-a really loves me!"

"It's ok," Merida said "It's ok, i can strighten this out."

"Oh? How?" Daisy Duck asked.

"I'll just march in there," Merida explained "Tell him i'm not in love with him, that we're never ment to be and everything will return to normal."

"Not so," Minnie mouse said "Even if you brush someone this madly in love off they'll still keep coming back for more."

"Or maybe you should see for yourself." Mickey said.

"What are you saying?" Merida asked.

"How about a little challenge, a test to prove himself to you." Mickey said "If he wants to prove himself to you then so be it. After all, that is how we always test people in order to prove they are worthy and just right for a royal or a millionair. Plus, i saw something spark in your eyes the moment you kissed him."

"It was nothing!" Merida exclaimed as her face flushed "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright," The Mouse said "Then the Test of Compassion is on! If Stefano passes the test with Flying colors then he'll be worthy for any royal or rich blood he likes, if he fails then he will never see Merida ever again and will have his memories eraces of ever seeing her or Disney... but only as a last resort."

"But!"

"The Test is on!" The Court exclaimed loudly.

"Right," Mickey said "When the sun rises you must bring Stefano, and only Stefano, back to Disney and have him preform several deeds by himself, tests that will prove his honesty, kindness, cleverness, humor, courage, patience, imagenation and, most inportent of all, love."

"Oh for the love of haggis." Merida groaned as she slapped her face with her palm and let it slide down her face. So much for a regular relaxing day for her.

* * *

Pretty nice chapter huh? I've only got two questions i need help with, how should Stefano be tested with Everything Mickey said about the Test of Compassion and how will the other outsiders come to disney after only being dragged out of their doors while they slept?


	6. Foiled Plans and Escape Plans

**Foiled Plans and Escape Plans**

The next morning Merida went to the dream factory to fetch Stefano. She sighed as she walked over to the control panal and slide the key card of Circus Zaragoza before the door came out of the vault and stopped at the station.

"I can't belive i'm doing this," Merida said as she looked at the clock on the wall, it was nine o'clock in the morning in her world but in the other worlds, it's nine at night, one of the perfect times for bed time.

She opened the doors lightly and once again discoved Stefano and Cameron but this time a sleeping Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Vitaly and Gia were in the cart with them as they slept away.

"It's just never easy is it?" she asked in a queit voice before she crawled into the train and stretched her arm to wake Stefano. Suddenly a loud noise startled her and she crawled backwards out of the train and hid quickly.

A group of men and woman in black uniform all walked into the room pushing lots and lots of strange bed shaped crates with glass covers over the mattresses with them. The strange thing about the beds were that they looked more like containers then regular beds and the men and woman pratically looked the same, in face, they looked exsatically alike.

Merida watched as they swiped some keys across the computers and many doors came out of the door vault and attached into the stations. Then the first one opened a door and went inside and, much to Merida's Shock, took out a 12 year old girl with long blonde hair and wearing red horse themed pajamas known as Sarah Whitney (Horseland) and placed her in the bed container.

"I don't belive it! Someone is Abducting Outsiders! No wonder our clients are vanishing without a trace!" Merida exclaimed in a soft voice so they wouldn't hear her as the strange men and woman continue to drag outsiders out of their worlds as the outsiders (known as Scarlet, Sarah's Horse, Ash, Iris and Clian from Pokemon along with their pokemon, Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc from Scooby doo, Margo, Edith and Agnes from Dispecible Me, Blythe Baxster and the pets from Littlest Pet Shop, Gary, Thurman, Doc and Io from Escape from Planet Earth, Ickis from Aaaahhhh! Real Monsters and Twilight and her friends the Mane Six from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) continued to sleep, unaware of the danger they were in.

She had to do something and she quickly whipped out her bow and arrow and took aim at a man who was already dragging Stefano and his friends out the door and fired. The Bow hit the door but alerted the men and women who all took out guns and nearly struck the princess in a shower of bullets but she escaped easily.

"Should we go after her?" a man asked

"No, we should scram with these outsiders while the gettin's good." a woman said "We'll have to take the rest of order later."

The group pushed the containers containing the sleeping outsiders inside them, including Stefano and his friends, and they tried to make a clean getaway but Merida was fallowing close behind, ready and waiting to make her next move.

She drew another bow, lit the tip with fire and shot it at the group's leader, stabbing him in the foot while the man screamed and crashed into the others. Merida laughed at the huliliation the masked men and woman were doing as they crashed into each other but then she realized that the containers with the Outsiders were rolling away down hill and she ran for the containers but she was already losing.

**CRASH! BANG! CRASH!**

The containers crashed into each other as they reatched the end of the path, breaking and jerking before the finally burst open, freeing the outsiders inside as they fell out and tumbled along the grass, startling them so bad as they woke up while the containers suddenly evaporated into nothing but blue dust and the Outsiders all screamed and paniced when they realized they were no longer in their beds, or even home for that matter.

Merida managed to reatch the group but they were all screaming and panicing as they ran around screaming and panicing. "Hey!" She shouted, trying to get the Outsiders' attention "Will you all just shut up!?"

The Group kept screaming as they ran around in circles and Merida sighed "This is going to take quite a while."

Meanwhile the group of men and woman stared at this scean from far away and a man said "This is bad, very very bad, those Outsiders are loose!"

"Our Bosses aren't going to like this." another man asked.

"Oh put a sock in it." a woman said.

"Yeah," another woman said "Let's just round up the rest of the Outsiders while that princess is distracted and by the time she comes back with those others we'll be long, long gone."

"But what about those Outsiders Running around out there?" another man asked.

"Relax," another woman said "I've got an idea, what if there was no way to go back home? For the Outsiders i mean."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel Thor, Violet, Nicky, Paulina, Pamela were busy planning their escape from the hotel as Pamela said "How about we tunnel our way out?"

"No, dirt dosn't agree with me." Nicky said.

"How about we make a hang glider?" Thor asked.

"No way, i hate heights. I get woosy every time i stand on my tip toes." Paulina said.

"How about we..." Thor started before he heard footsteps coming from outside and quickly said "Quick! Hide the papers!"

The girls quickly lift their matresses and shoved the papers under them before they placed them down and sat down on them. Their mother, the old woman from before, came into the room and said "What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing mom." the group said with smiles, uneasy smiles as the woman who said "You're not planning to escape again are you?"

"No, not at all." Thor said as he ajusted his glasses "We were just trying to decide what T.V. show we should watch."

"Yes," the woman said "Will, that was the exsate same excuse your other friends Colette, Becky, Ricky, Peach Cream and Fangs used when i came to check on them the night before their escape and do you know what became of them?"

The group shook their heads as the woman snapped "That's because they were never heard from ever again! And the same thing will happen to you if you even get so much as a mile away from the hotel. So promise me, no escaping and no leaving at all. Is that clear?"

The group nodded and Paulina asked "Uh, Mom? May i ask a question?"

"Sure thing Dumpling, Anything."

"Why do we have to call you 'Mom' instead of your real name, Molly McDover?"

The woman, or Molly, looked appaled to hear that name but she smiled and said "Because, i am your mother! And don't you forget it or call me that horrindeous name again!"

With that she slammed the door on them and the group exchanged glances.

"She's been drinking way too many expressos." Paulina said.

"Agreed." Thor said "Now, let's plan our escape."


	7. Missing Doors and Seperation

**Missing Doors and Seperation**

The Outsiders were dazed, confused and astounded. One minute they were all resting and sleeping the night away in their beds and the next thign they knew they were in front of a factory in the middle of morning's shining sun when they all swore it was night time. Only Stefano and Cameron knew what was going on but they were confused why a group of people who looked very alike would abduct outsiders right from their own beds. Who would actually want to steal outsiders? And for what?

Sarah, Scarlet, Ickis, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred, Ash, Iris, Clian, Pikachu, Axew, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Blythe, Senil, Minka, Vinnie, Russel, Penny, Zoe, Pepper, Gary, Thurman, Io, Doc, Alex, Marty, Melman, all exchanged worried, shock and interisting looks from one to another after Merida had gathered them up into a group and explained everything, although some members of the group wished it was still a dream (They even pinched themselfs to make sure they weren't already dreaming)

"So you see, you lot aren't suppose to be here." Merida explained "Those people are abducting you but i managed to foil their plans, sort of, but i bet that they'll try and steal you again."

For a long time everyone was quiet, nobody spoke a word until Ickis spoke up and said "So let me get this stright, this place is where all dreams and nightmares come from and we've been dragged out of our beds because somebody tried to abduct us? I wish i was dreaming right now."

"Ok," Merida said "Whoever wants to go home and forget this whole thing ever happened raise your hand."

All the Outsiders raised their hands/hoofs/paws and Merida said "Ok, then fallow me and if anyone asks let me do the talking."

* * *

In the station room Merida fiddled around with the card keys for the outsiders as the large group exchanged small talk as they waited for their doors so they could return home.

Blythe noticed Ash's Pikachu, which was on top of his head, and she said "Ooohh! That's the cutest little thing i've ever seen!"

"You mean my pokemon Pikachu?" Ash asked before Blythe took Pikachu off Ash's head and hugged him tightly, much to the pokemon's annoyance as she cooed "It's soo cute! It's the most adorable little mouse i've ever seen!"

"I wouldn't do that if i were you," Merida warned "Trust me."

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud," Blythe said as she continued to hug Pikachu, unaware that his cheeks were sparking with pure eletricity and everyone backed away nervosely while Blythe continued to gush over the pokemon "I bet i can make a nice little dress that would look so cute on this little thing and then add ribbons and bows and a tad touch of lipstick and-"

**"CHU!" **Pikachu exclaimed as it shocked Blythe with volts of eletricity while everyone backed off in shock and horror while Blythe shined like a chrismas light before the pokemon stopped, leaving Blythe a smoldering mess before wriggling it's way out of the girl's arms and right back to Ash while Blythe tumbled over and fell backwards until she hit the floor.

"Told you." Merida called back.

"Are you real extra terrestrials?" Velma asked Gary, Io, Thurman and Doc.

"We're aliens if that's what your asking," Doc said "And i happen to be a radio talk sho-OUCH!" Velma had pinched his ears to make sure it wasn't a mask and he shook his head to make her let go as he said "Know it off! Let go!"

"And what does that make you?" Sarah asked as she pointed to Ickis who said "I'm a monster! I live in a dump and i can scare humans so badly they won't be able to sleep without the lights for a very long time!"

"With what?" Sarah asked "Your large ears?"

"No!" Ickis snapped angrily "I loom! Wanna see?"

"No thanks." Sarah said.

"Alright everyone," Merida said "That should do it, in a few seconds you lot are going to be goin' home in just a few, remember not to tell anyone what happened to you ok?"

The groip turned to the door vault doors but when they opened they were all in for a shock, namely Merida; there were the rollers and the track but there were no doors! Their doors were gone!

Merida was left speachless as she looked at the door less stations in shock before she ran outside saying "I've got to report this imediantly!"

While the princess left Marty turned to the group and said "Guess this means we're going to be here a lot longer then we wanted to."

"You don't know the half of it."

The outsiders jumped when they heard the voice and looked around to see who it was, before a person in a black cloak came out and said "I hope you enjoy your stay, i sure hope your not too dissapointed by the news that your way home is gone."

"How can we be anything else?!" Vitaly snapped "We're trapped here!"

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud pussy," the hooded figure said "Besides, why pass the change of a life time? I know some places where all of you can have a nice relaxing adventure... well, almost all."

With the snap of his fingers Velma, Thurman, Iris, Margo, Minka, Ickis, Pinkie Pie, Vinnie, Sarah and Scarlet appeared next to him and he glared at them saying "Clever of you to hide among the outsiders but it won't work. You're going stright back into the hotel and staying there."

"Do we know you?" Margo asked.

"Very amusing Violet." The figure told Margo before turing to Ickis saying "Well now Fangs, not so high and mighty now are you, you rotten little rebel?"

"You talking to me?" Ickis asked

"And for the rest of you," the figure said in a fun tone "Have fun!" Then with another snap of his fingers the outsiders vanished one by one until all were gone. The figure then snarled at the remaining outsiders and said "Alright, no more mr. nice guy here. It's back to the Hotel for you chumps and if i ever catch you outside the hotel again i'll make sure you stay permenetly!"

"That was your mr. Nice guy?" Ickis asked "I thought-"

"Oh zip it will ya?" the figure hissed before he and the outsiders dissapeared. However, he had failed to realize he had missed two outsiders, who were hiding in an open janitor's closet and they were clueless about what to do next.

Merida ran back into the room but was shocked to find only Stefano and Cameron left and went up to them saying "Wh-wh-what happened? Where are the others?!"

"Some guy came-a in out of no where-a and make them-a dissapear." Stefano said "Funny huh?"

"Oh no, no no no no no!" Merida cried "We've got to find them! They don't know their way around Disney, they would be in big trouble or worse!"

"Are you forgetting we've been to Disney before?" Cameron asked "And i spent years in Disney before i went home, so i know my way around every last area like the back of my own paw."

"Well then," Merida said "Why don't you start by actually knowing where to start first!?"

"Know any hotels around here?" Stefano asked.


	8. Two Faces, One Escape

**Two faces, one Escape**

Meanwhile back inside the hotel Thor, Pamela, Violet, Paulina and Nicky were drawing escape plans while outside, walking down the hall Molly was talking on her phone "Yes, the duds are still locked away like you wanted them boss, yes i've been keeping an eye on them. Aware? Please, they have no idea they're clones! And i know what would happen if they found out the truth about them and the rest of the clones that aren't Duds. Alright, i know the last time was a close one but this time i've located them in a hotel had hasn't have costumers in years."

Then she heard something on the other side of the clones' door and said "Gotta go now, bye."

She opened the door and saw the clones with the escape plans and said "A-Ha! So you are planning to escape!"

"No! Uh, we can explain." Pamela said before Molly snatched the plans away and said "How many times must we have to go though this? None of you are allowed to go outside the hotel, ever! Can't you get that through your head?"

"It's just not fair." Paulina said "How come the others get to go and we can't?"

"You're duds," Molly said "They're not, we're still looking for those blasted rebels and teach them a good lession. But... it's all because we're trying to protect you."

"Why?" Nicky asked.

"Can't you see?" Molly asked before she started to sing.

**Molly: Look at you as frigile as a flower,**

**Still some little saplings, just a strout,**

**You know why i keep you here in this hotel?**

"We know," Thor said

**Molly: That's right, To keep you safe and sound dears,**

**Guess i always knew this day was coming, **

**Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest,**

**Soon but not yet,**

**"**But.." Nicky started only to be interupted by Molly

**Molly: Trust me pet, mother knows best,**

**Mother knows best, listin to your mother,**

**It's a scary world out there,**

**Mother know best, one way or another something will go wrong i swear!**

**Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, cannibals and snakes,**

**The plague!**

"No!" Violet cried

**Molly: Yes!**

"but..."

**Molly: Also Large bugs, men with pointy teeth and,**

**Stop! no more, you'll just upset me!**

**Mommy's right here, mommy will protect you,**

**darlings here's why i suggest!**

**Skip the drama and stay with mama,**

**Mother knows best!**

Paulina tried to turn on the lights but Molly kept turning them off as she sang

**Molly: Mother knows best, take it from your mummy,**

**On your own you won't survive,**

**Sloppy underdressed, inmature, clumsy, heck, they'd eat you up alive!**

**Gullible, navive, possitivly grubby, ditzy and a bit well, vague,**

**Plus i belive you rgetting kinda chubby,**

**I'm just saying cause i wuv you! **

**Mother understands, mother's here to help you,**

**all i ask is one request!**

The clones looked at their 'mother' with seldom looks and Molly said "And that request is simple, do not ever leave the hotel. Ever. I mean, come on, who would actually care about worthless, simple, nothing specal Duds like you?"

"Nobody." the clones said.

"That's right," Molly said "Nobody."

**Molly: ****Don't forget it, you'll regret it,**

**Mother knows best!**

Molly then walked out of the room and slammed the doors shut. The clones sadly walked to their beds and pulled the covers over thier heads.

Suddenly Thurman, Velma, Iris, Margo, Minka, Ickis, Pinkie Pie, Vinnie, Sarah and Scarlet were pushed into a hotel room while the hooden figure said "Your just lucky i've got inportent things to do then report this to your mother, just stay here and this time, don't leave the room ever!"

The figure slammed the door and Velma walked over to the door saying "Uh, Excue me sir, there's been some sort of mistake, we're not suppose to be here and..." her voice trailed off when she stepped on a slimy puddle and turned to Thurman, who said "It wasn't me i swear!"

"Then who-"

"CHARGE!"

THUD! CRASH! BAM!

After the sudden crash of something fast, loud and covered in blankets the Outsiders pulled the sheets off of them as Iris asked "Oh, who's the wise guy who did that?"

Thurman, Velma, Iris, Margo and Minka removed the sheets off of their faces and came face to face with Thor, Pamela, Paulina, Violet and Nicky and they screamed in shock. The rest of the outsiders looked on as the identical group looked at the other, making faces and such as if they were staring right at a mirror and copying everything the other did.

"Wow," Margo said as she faced Violet "You look just like us."

"How cool is this?!" Paulina asked "I mean, this is-this is-isisisisisis TOTALLY WHICKED HERE!"

"We're lookalikes!" Thor said "True blue imatitons of each other. That explains why your here with us."

"Oh boy!" Minka cried "This means i've got a new friend to play with! And she's me! Put 'er there twin of mine!"

"I'm Nicky!" Nicky cried happily as she bounced around happily "Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-Nicky!"

"I'm Thor," Thor said "These are my sisters, Paulina, Pamela, Violet and the hyper monkey pet of ours Nicky."

"Sisters?" Iris asked.

"Not actually sisters but, well you know when you love someone and hang around with them ever since your birth then it kinda grows on you." Pamela said "We had more sibs just like the rest of you guys but they left and became rebels. Haven't seen them since."

"That's a good idea," Ickis said "I am out of here." he ran over into the bathroom and climbed into the toilet before Iris stopped him saying "Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"Getting out of here," Ickis said "I always use toilets for entry and escape."

"Ewww!" the girls (Save for the clone ones) exclaimed in disgust

"Well, see you later." Ickis said before Violet exclaimed "Wait! We wanna go out too!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Velma asked "Let me guess, your going to somehow force all of us to climb into the toilet and hope we can squeeze through the pipes and into the sewer?"

Ickis laughed at the though and said "That's silly! Only monsters like me can use toilets as entry and exits."

"Actually, i was thinking more like... something like this." Paulina said as she opened the door "Looks like someone forgot to lock the door when they shoved you guys in here."

"Then let's go!" Sarah said "We've all got to get back home!"

"You go on ahead i'm just gonna-" Ickis said as he reached for the handle of the toilet before Thuman pulled him out saying "Come on kid, let's go!"

The group ran downstairs and were about to pass through the doors when Thor, Pamela, Paulina, Violet and Nicky froze in their tracks in front of the doors.

"What are you waiting for?" Velma asked "Come on! There's no one to stop us!"

"Well..." Paulina said "We... we never actually been outside before and... well... it's kinda new for us and..."

"I get it," Sarah said "You want to take it slow to feel the moment. Well, we'll help you out."

The group helped the clones out the door and, for the first time, they felt the sunshine on their skin, the grass under their feet and breathed fresh air for the very first time. The clones then sped forward laughing happily, compleately forgetting about Molly's warnings as the Outsiders joined them. They all ran down the road untill they came across a small town and passed a sign that said "Welcome to Twilight Town."

* * *

So, where should the other Outsiders be? Should they remain with their groups or mixed up? If they should be mixed who should be with who and where should they reappear?


End file.
